


Housewarming

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It's Keith and Shiro's first Christmas together at the old shack, now transformed into home sweet home.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basshi/gifts).



> Gift for Saaiiro, written for Sheith Secret Santa 2019!

This place. 

Words could not explain the feeling of being back here again, right where it all began. Standing in the middle of the shack’s largest room, Keith wrapped his arms around himself, glancing about as if peering back through time. 

Some of the details of his old home—the only home he had known for years—had almost been lost in the passage of time: The old board where he tried to solve the mystery of the energies he now knew was the Blue Lion; that board was now gone. His father’s stereo set was now hiding behind a magnificent Christmas tree furnished with ornaments and other little trinkets, many of which were given to him as gifts by friends. 

Old, cobwebbed furniture had been tossed out and replaced with better, newer sets, to match with the current fashion some friends had encouraged, as if Keith cared about the look of furniture. The old printers and massive reams of paper had been relocated to make the place more ‘pleasing to the eye’, and the single book shelf had been removed, the cracked wall painted over, and the books now displayed in a handsome small bookcase. 

The place had been rearranged to give the illusion of wider space, a more homey space. It wouldn’t be Keith and Shiro’s permanent address, but it would do for the time being. Settling back down on Earth would take longer than any had expected. And while Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all had their families, and Allura and Coran and Romelle could all crash in with Lance, Keith and Shiro only had this place for now.

They were back, this time for good. Something about that realization felt…strange. 

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine. Not many years ago, five strangers—well, four strangers and a friend—talked about some weird happenings, not knowing where it would lead them. 

And now they were back. And the place looked like this, like something out of a holiday interior design magazine. Part of Keith still felt he was out there locked in a vicious battle, heart racing as he was forced to make quick decisions, revising his carefully-strategized plan with the team on the spot to accommodate every new threat, hands clasping around the yoke of the Black Lion, ready to strike, to engage or fall back, to defend the universe—

And perhaps that’s what was strangest of all. As the old battles still echoed in some faraway chambers of his memories, another thought emerged to haunt him: The coziness, the normalcy of the scene around him in this very old, very familiar home…how many Christmases had gone by where he spent it alone, in this place unfurnished without even a tree? 

And now…the aforementioned tree, the presents—so many marked with his name!—the decorations—was he really worth them all? 

Just then, the door behind him opened and a few moments later a soft and comforting presence swooped down behind him as a kiss landed on his cheek. At that same moment, a warm and sweet smell wafted through the air. 

“Hello, Keith,” Shiro said softly next to him. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Shiro,” Keith sighed. “You brought sweets.” 

“Baked them myself.” 

Keith turned around and stared at him, mouth slightly open. “You?” 

“Yes! Me!” Shiro laughed and showed Keith the plate. The pride in his voice wasn’t hard to miss. Admiral Takashi Shirogane, who could command the Atlas with a single thought, exceedingly proud of successfully baking Christmas cookies. “I didn’t burn them, either! I had Hunk and his parents teach me! Although it did take some time. I’m afraid I’m not a natural at this, but…not bad, right?” 

Keith picked up one star-shaped cookie, studying the carefully-crafted piece. Shiro had obviously used a cookie-cutter to get the shape just right, but he was a bit sloppy with applying the red frosting, as the frosting didn’t lay out smoothly throughout—but hey, Keith had to cut his poor husband some slack. 

Taking a bite, he smiled; for someone with no cooking skills, Shiro was great at his attempt. 

“I love it,” Keith said earnestly. “But I guess you can have Hunk himself judge them.” 

For in that moment, the others arrived, blaring announcements of their arrival. Keith tried to show his disproval, but he couldn’t hold back the little smile. Soon Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Romelle were all huddled in the small shack, chattering away and filling the place with wrapped gifts. Even Krolia and Kolivan managed to stop by, with Acxa and Veronica close behind, the latter who had recently left the Atlas so she may join Acxa on the current Blade mission.

“Is everything going well?” Keith asked them. 

Krolia nodded. “We had a bit of recess, so I decided we should stay back here for a while.” 

The group exchanged gifts, and soon the little shack was filled with open boxes and paper wrapping. Kosmo acted more and more like a puppy rather than a large cosmic wolf as he played around with the wrapper paper and ribbons and bows. Cookies by Hunk and Shiro were shared around (although Keith mostly wanted Shiro’s cookies all to himself) and Lance took care of the radio, finding the best Christmas music to introduce Allura to.

*

As midnight neared, the others closely filed out, each of them wishing Keith and Shiro a final Merry Christmas before leaving. Soon all that were left in the shack were Shiro, Keith, and Kosmo.

“We should clean this mess,” Keith said, watching Kosmo who was fast asleep. Even the vibrant ribbons were no longer of interest to him. 

“We can leave that for tomorrow,” Shiro suggested.

“It’s already tomorrow,” Keith pointed out with a perk in his lips.

“Okay, wise guy.” Glancing over towards him, Shiro bit back the laugh. “You’ve really taken to my cookies, I see!” 

And indeed Keith was, sitting at the corner of the couch cradling the large plate Shiro had come with. Most of the cookies were all gone, because they were now resting well in Keith’s stomach. 

“Can’t help myself,” Keith said as he worked his way through the last one. “They’re good! You really improved!” 

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro said. He swept down and gave Keith a quick peck on the lips, getting a taste of his cookies on his lips. Yeah, he had to agree this batch was far more palatable than his last twelve attempts, or maybe it was just Keith who made them taste so good. 

“Now that they’re all gone, what do you want to do?” Keith asked in a low voice, almost a purr. “Other than cleaning, I mean?” 

Smiling, Shiro motioned upstairs. “How about we continue warming the rest of our new house?” 

They set the plate aside, and taking Keith’s hand, Shiro led the way to their bedroom.

⁂

Candlelight basked their bedroom in a soft warm glow, offsetting the icicles that kissed along the edges of the windowpane. Snow fell heavier by the moment till the night was a dazzling display of blue and white. In the distance the moon shone, a brilliant silver reflecting the glimmering snow like a sea of diamonds.

With satisfied and contented sighs, Keith and Shiro shifted under the covers, faces both flushed from their lovemaking. Chuckling at how their hair had gotten in a mess, they straightened one another’s hair before snuggling closer for warmth. 

“It’s really snowing out there,” Keith said. “Strange for this part of the world.” 

“A real Christmas miracle,” Shiro said. “Or Slav and Dr. Holt are up to some tricks.” 

The two laughed before Keith pulled Shiro closer. 

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith said and kissed the top of his forehead. Smiling softly, Shiro rested his head on Keith’s chest as sleep took over. Keith glanced towards the window, wearing a tranquil and gentle smile. 

This home was once cold and empty and full of painful memories, but Shiro had already filled it with so much warmth and happiness. It was the best and sweetest housewarming gift, and for the first time since the war ended, Keith finally felt he was back, really back, on Earth. 


End file.
